Broken Reflections Part 2: Something that I see
by Cryla Moorin
Summary: Darien finds out what the heart already knows, when Serena converses with the moon


Title: Something that I see  
  
Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Date: October 31st, 2000  
  
AN: I don't own Sailor Moon or Darien, much to my everlasting pain. Anyway, This is my first Songfic, enjoy. Email me at Deadwraithcry@yahoo.com.  
  
This is for my late fiancée, Matthilus, and my sister, Buni. Aishiteru, Usako! The song comes from "Shrek".  
  
PS. This fic is basically Darien to Serena.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
There is something that I see.  
  
In the way you look at me.  
  
There's a smile.  
  
There's a truth.  
  
In your eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Serena sat in the park. It was a calm and balmy night. Her thoughts were clouded with the events that held first holding in her mind. All of the Fights and Violence that made her days real had left their mark upon her face. Her eyes were somber and older than her 15 years. She should be happy and carefree; instead, she was quiet and subdued. No anger or hatred burn in the blonde's gaze, anymore. The Burning Time is over. She understood her lot in life, now. She was a prisoner to the whims of good and evil. The ironic thing is she had tried to forget this was her life. She had tried to act as little mature as possible, to keep her sanity. Now, she was well and truly caught in the web she had avoided for a whole year, since Luna first said, "You are Sailor Moon, the champion of Justice."   
  
A small and harsh laugh left her lips. 'How truly ironic! I wonder what the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask would say if they knew what had become of their leader. Would they be happy? Would they even care? Would they notice that I had changed so much?' Another harsh laugh sounded. 'I wonder what Darien would say if he knew that I wasn't a meatball head? What would he say, if he knew that My timely trips were now the result of careful planning? If he knew my trips in Battle, as Sailor Moon, were planned as well. I wonder if Tuxedo Mask knew that I took my life into my hands in order to get closer to the monster, to destroy it. Would he laugh? I wonder.'   
  
She sighed and looked to the sky; the Moon hung in the sky like a benevolent mother. "Mom, how do you like me, now? I am a warrior. I plan and I execute carefully thought through strategic maneuvers. I klutz out in order to make sure, no one knows I am graceful, like Rei. I fail tests so none of the scouts or anyone else knows that I am capable of coming up with intricate plans. I am a warrior, who shows to the world that she is a craven, quivery mass of tears. How do you like me, now? Do I meet with your approval?"   
  
Serena's voice carried through the still park on a breeze to a young man. His hair was dark and his eyes were stormy. His voice was smoky and, usually, cold. He turned his head as the words came to him. "Mom, how do you like me, now? I am a warrior. I plan and I execute careful thought through strategic maneuvers. I klutz out in order to make sure, no one knows I am graceful, like Rei. I fail tests..." 'Who is that? That sounds like Serena, but it can't be, can it?'   
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
What an unexpected way,  
  
On this unexpected day.  
  
Could it be?  
  
This is where I belong?  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
The young man rose from his usual bench, in front of the lake. It was always peaceful here. Here, beside the calm waters, Darien had contemplated his growing fascination for Sailor Moon and at the same time for His Meatball Head. Both were golden-haired angels whose only sin in his eyes was that they had melted the ice shield from around his heart. Sailor Moon had melted it with her courage in the face of the endless parade of monsters, and Serena with her ever-sunny disposition. They warmed his heart and threw his mind into a confused vortex.  
  
Sighing, he walked in the direction the wind was coming from, towards his own ray of soft sunshine. Walking along the pathway, he noticed rose bushes marked the path. They started out a soft pink and made their change to yellow. Next, they evolved to a stunning white. Abruptly, they ended at a gazebo overrun by beautifully tended white roses. Standing in the center of the structure, Darien noticed a slight alteration in the rose bushes that made the perimeter of the garden. It was a single red rose in a sea of white.   
  
Deciding that he was following a ghost, Darien turned to leave. As he was about to make the step that would take him back the way he came, the voice drifted to him again. "I wonder if I will ever find someone who will love me, for me and not try to change me. Why can't anyone see that this is just a ruse? What is it about the stupid Glamour spell that doesn't allow even the Scouts to see past it? Do they just want to see me as a fool? Is it just that I am a fool? Does Darien only want to see me as a Meatball Head? I wish he loved me. Mom, why did I have to fall for him? Why not someone like Tuxedo Mask, he may be unattainable, but at least he cares whether I live or die."   
  
Darien felt as if his heart was being constricted to death. 'Serena? Serena!'  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Could it be?  
  
This is where I belong?  
  
It is you I have loved all along.  
  
There's no more mystery,  
  
It is finally clear to me,  
  
You're the home   
  
My heart has searched   
  
For so long  
  
It is you I have love all along.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
'Oh, Serena. Please tell me I haven't damaged you! I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry. I just never knew what to do about the feelings, I felt for you. I can't believe that I have wasted this long. I have been denying what was right in front of my face, all along. Serena! Please, it was right in front of my nose this whole time. I love you!' Darien took off down the overgrow path, which less traveled than any other in the park.   
  
Running, Darien made it in no time to the last of the gazebos. This one was over run with roses the color of Blood. The entire garden was wild and untended; everything was choking everything else in order to get to the sunlight. In the middle of the Red Gazebo sat his angel, his love. Her beautiful face was angled towards the Moon. Silent tears were running down her usually happy face. Her eyes were a dull shade of blue. No longer were they the light sapphire color, almost close to aqua. They were darker and mature. They were not the eyes of his angel. Darien took a careful step forward.   
  
"Serena." His voice was a tentative as his step.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
There were times I ran to hide,  
  
Afraid to show the other side.  
  
Alone in the night,  
  
Without you,  
  
But now I know just who you are.  
  
And I know you own my heart,  
  
Finally, this is where I belong.  
  
And it is you   
  
I have loved all along.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Serena's head snapped around. Her eyes widened as she saw Darien coming out of the path. "Darien...What are you doing here?" Her eyes were a little suspicious as she looked at his face. What she saw must have assured her because she turned back to the Moon.  
  
Darien continued to walk forward, his steps light and quiet. He stopped at the step of the gazebo. He cocked his head to one side and gave Serena a considering look. "May I join you, Angel?"   
  
Serena, who had closed her eyes and rested her back against the railing, sat up straight. "Angel? Darien?" Her voice betrayed the confusion she felt. 'He called me Angel. Why? What's going on? In the span of five hours, I went from being Meatball Head to Angel.' Serena nodded her head, though her eyes stayed fixed on her company. "Darien, Are you feeling alright? You seem different."  
  
Her voice washed over him, giving him the courage to say what was on his mind and in his heart. Darien took one of her hands in his. He looked into her eyes as he began to stroke a finger over the soft skin on the back of her hand. "Serena...My Angel. When I saw you for the first time, walking along the sidewalk, looking dejected, all I wanted to do was put the smile back into you. I didn't know how to do that since I wasn't happy myself, but intuition told me you should be happy. I was about to invite you to the Arcade for an ice cream when you hit me with the test paper. At first, I wanted to laugh. It was so foreign to me that I would find anything that would make laugh out loud for any reason. It scared me. You scared me. You, this angel with summer-sky-blue eyes and meatballs in her hair, had the power to make me laugh. No one has ever had that power over me." He quickly glanced away, to gather the courage to explain all of his actions to the girl he loved.   
  
^^^^^^^  
  
There's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart   
  
Searched for so long  
  
And it is you   
  
I have loved for so long.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Serena, when I'm with you I feel happy and strangely, I feel that you can protect me. I feel like I'm home, when I am with you. It scares me because I lost that feeling when my parents were killed and I got Amnesia. After all of those years, I was alone. I found the home I had been searching for, in one young girl. You could make me better or destroy me. I tried to deny my feelings for you. I told myself, I would never love anyone. I was just lying to myself. I love you, Serena, with all of my heart. You are what and who I have been searching for since I was six." Darien pulled Serena closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Serena, I would dream of you at night. I know that you are my princess. You are Sailor Moon. You are Serena. I know there is a chance you may never love me. I can't stop the way, I feel. You are perfect for me. You are light and I am dark. You are the one who balances me. You make me smile when I have nothing to smile about. Just thinking of you is enough to dispel any bad mood. I'm filled with love for you until I am bursting with it. I tried to call it an unhealthy dose of Lust, but it never explained the euphoria I felt when you were around."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Over and over I'm filled with emotion.  
  
Your love, it rushes through my veins.  
  
And I am filled with the sweetest Devotion.  
  
As I look into your perfect face.  
  
There's no more mystery.  
  
It is, finally, clear to me.   
  
You're the home  
  
My heart searched for so long.  
  
And it is you I have loved.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Serena? Serena? Can you ever forgive me for being so stubborn and stupid?" Darien looked at her in concern. She hadn't spoken a word all through his speech. He was worried because he began to think Serena wasn't paying any attention. He reached up his left hand to tilt Serena's face towards him. He found that she was crying. "Serena? What is it? Why are you crying? Did I say-"  
  
Serena sighed and placed a finger on his mouth to still his worried words. "Just kiss me." It was all she said. She tilted her head and parted her lips.  
  
Darien brushed his lips hesitantly over hers. Serena moaned and pulled him closer. She was the one who deepened the kiss. Her tongue caressed his lips. Soon his tongue came out to play with hers. Darien gathered her closer. Her body was flush up against his from shoulder to knee.   
  
When they finally parted, Serena looked up at him, with a small smile on her flushed and swollen lips. "You are my first and only kiss."   
  
Darien sat in shock; his Angel had just given herself to him. She let him brand her as his. She was his, only his. "Sere-"  
  
"I've loved you for so long, Darien. Welcome home." She hugged him fiercely.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
It is you  
  
I have loved  
  
It is you  
  
I have loved  
  
It is you I have loved  
  
All along.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
